


at gunpoint

by tomarkhello



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkhello/pseuds/tomarkhello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a rabid fan helps mark and tom decide if they would rather get shot or have sex with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	at gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> mindless self indulgence in my part, sorry mom

“Fuck!"

 

They were both pushed into the room, stumbling in as the motion sensor lights flickered on. The door shut behind them and the locked clicked over, sealing them in the dimly lit room that was only furnished with a worn out blue couch. 

 

Mark grabbed his bearings and looked over at Tom, whose shocked, slack face continued to fail to register the demands as hand. 

 

"Fuck...." Mark mumbled, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" The mantra of profanities growing louder with every fuck. "She had a fucking gun!"

 

"She had a fucking gun..." Tom repeated his blank brown eyes in a thousand yard stare.

 

"Shit! What the fuck what are we going to do???" Mark grabbed at his hair desperately, pulling up at it as he usually does when he’s nervous, while whipping his head back and forth, looking for a way out. 

 

There was a knock at the door that startled Mark. 

 

"Get the fuck on with it!" The voice sounded from the other side. 

 

"Ssshiiitttttt" Mark grimaced and looked at Tom. 

 

"Okay okay," He stumbled over to Tom and reached out for Tom’s groin, grasping it clumsily 

 

"W-what he fuck man!!" This broke Tom out of his shocked trance. He swatted the older man’s hand from his dick, his eyes growing wide.

 

Okay so Tom totally wasn't hard. Not that Mark was any more turned on. This was going to be so fucking difficult. 

 

Mark looked up with pleading eyes "We gotta fucking do this she has a fucking gun." 

 

Tom shook his head stiffly; seemingly appalled that Mark was actually considering seriously that they do this. 

 

Mark grabbed Tom’s shoulders in a frenzy. "It’s this or she SHOOTS US TOM." 

 

Tom just closed his eyes tightly in protest knowing that he doesn't want to die but also... he doesn't want to do this with his best friend…or even with any guy by that matter. 

 

Mark brought the shaken boy in with a hug while Tom bowed his head so that Mark could rest his cheek on the guitarists head. They stood like that for a while as Mark rubbed Tom’s back soothingly; slowly running his hands up and down the expanse of his best friends back and feeling him relax against him. 

 

This moment was interrupted by another knock, angrier this time, "I don't -" 

 

"Okay! Goddammit give us some time!” Mark interrupted the voice, causing Tom to tense beneath him. 

 

Mark leaned away from Tom and cupped the boy’s cheeks, his eyes watery peering up sadly at Mark. 

 

"Okay it's okay..." Mark tried to sound soothing, his heart breaking for his best friend. "You don't have to do anything... just wait for this to be over..." He ran his hands through Tom’s hair & Tom closed his eyes at the feeling. 

 

Mark brought Tom close once more, and pressed him lips to Tom’s forehead. Not even a peck, just a touch or reassurance. Mark felt just about as lost as Tom looked, but there is no way in hell he's letting them both die over something as stupid as this. It would just make for a really shitty headlining story. 

 

"Okay, come on," Mark mumbled, grabbing at Tom’s hand and attempting to lead him to the couch. 

 

Tom looked like was cornered by a bear, wanting to run or escape or fight back but knowing all of his attempts wouldn't work. So he shakily followed Mark’s leading hand, and sat wherever Mark manipulated him to be. 

 

Staring down at his shaking knees, Tom felt the first tear slip down from his eye to his nose. Mark caught it with the swipe of his thumb. 

 

"Okay, Tom, we are going to get through this," Mark tried to get through to him. Tom made no indication that he heard or understood what Mark was saying. 

 

"Tom please." this make Tom glance up at the bassist. "Just take off your clothes. I'll try my best to make this as easy as possible." Mark kept making this promise, willing that he could get this over with and repressed from his memory as fast as possible.

 

Tom cleared his tightened throat. "Could you just... give me some privacy.." he finished. 

 

Mark gave a small smile. "Yeah sure." he replied. "I'll be over in the other corner," 

 

Mark turned his back from Tom and walked away from the farthest corner. Funny, they've seen each other naked before but now the setting that they're under and the pressure and the future of what they're about to do... it just makes it that much more real, more intimate. The future just looms over them and makes the action of taking off clothes difficult under the heavy air.

 

Tom undresses with quivering fingers, pulling off the Atticus shirt that he and Mark trade off as well as shoving each shoe off with the opposite heel. His pants come last - unhooking the Dickie’s and sliding the zipper down. He then decided quicker was less painful and tore the rest of his pants off quickly, finally sitting, small amongst the scattering of his own clothes, feeling shameful and red. 

 

Mark had taken the time to get out of his own clothes, but unlike Tom, he didn't stop with his boxers. 

 

As Mark turned around to him, Tom wanted to run. He shrunk even farther into the couch at the sight of Mark’s still flaccid dick.

 

"That’s your dick" Tom said flatly, without much thought 

 

Mark let out a little chuckle. "Yeah you've seen it before Tom." Mark jokes. He grew serious, "Tom... we’re going to need lube." his voice was low and careful.

 

Tom tensed up again at the mention of what they were going to do. 

 

The bassist put out his hands, palms up, wishing he would have rephrased what he just said. "Now I really don't want to hurt you, I don't." Mark quickly explained, "But it's going to really hurt if we don't use lube."

 

Tom didn't care as much. “It doesn't fucking matter. Let’s just get this over with." This was hell to him. He was mortified and exposed and everything he hates being.

 

"No Tom... I need... you to-" Mark stumbled over his words, awkward. "Semen could work." he finally pulled the words out from his throat. 

 

Tom’s stomach rolled nauseously. 

 

"Could you just... get that?" Mark couldn't finish the sentence. It was just too much for him. "And you'll even hopefully be more relaxed."

 

Tom looked appalled, Marks face contorted in the awkwardness of the situation.

 

"Please Tom, I'm just trying to help you," Mark pleaded finally, his voice raw.

 

Tom then realized he wasn't the only one suffering from this shit show. Here was Mark, his best friend, going through the exact thing and honestly all he fucking cares about had been himself for the this whole ordeal. 

 

Tom took a jumpy breath in. "Yeah, Mark. I get it." Tom’s voice was surprisingly even. "Just turn around again please. I don't think I could get off with that thing staring at me." he pointed to Mark’s dick. 

 

Mark let out a sad, tight smile, appreciating that Tom was trying to be brave and take charge for his benefit. He didn't respond, turning to walk away from Tom and sitting facing the corner of the room where the pile of his clothes lay. 

 

Tom sighed and tried to think about anything that wasn't right here and right now. He thought about rows of tits, handjobs, blowjobs, but nothing truly seemed to be working, given the overwhelmingly weird situation he is in at the moment.

 

So he just decided to go with feeling. 

 

He willed himself to think about nothing and then began. His hand trailed down his lower stomach and under his waistband of his boxers. He still hasn't the guts to take them off. He felt his limp dick and sighed again, willing it to fill up without much avail. 

 

After teasing for a few minutes, his penis did make an appearance and perked up. Not that Tom was truly really turned on, his mindset being so far from the situation at hand and even then it still lingered. 

 

Mark from the corner tried his hardest to ignore the tale tell slaps of skin that sometimes made it through Tom’s best effort not to make a sound. Marks heard Tom masturbate before, it was nearly impossible not to with the close proximity and long length of time that they have been together. The tour bus made long lonely nights unbearable and the soft, punched out noises that Tom made when he was sure everyone was asleep were at least more bearable then this. On the bus Tom believed no one could hear. Here Tom knew that Mark could hear. It was a little more difficult to ignore the increased rhythm and the subsequent ah, ah, ah and the poorly muffled low grunt that announced the end of Tom’s 'job'.

 

It wasn't satisfying to Tom. He still felt like shit after he was done. He’s still scared shitless on the fact of what is to happen next. 

 

Mark on the other hand noticed he wasn't fully turned off from the noises he had just experienced.

 

The bassist gave him a few more moments to compose himself, as well as for Tom to compose himself, before getting up and slowly turning around. 

 

Tom embarrassingly glanced up at Mark from where his chin was tucked close to his neck, his chest coated with cum but his dick neatly tucked away once more in his boxers, his last line of dignity. 

 

"Okay well I don't know how this is going to work when you're still wearing those" Mark attempted to joke. Tom glanced away from him. Mark’s joke fell flat. 

 

The bassist crouched next to the foot of the couch between Tom’s legs to be eye level with his friend. "Let’s do this. No weirdness. We have to save our asses with this so let's just get it over with. We don’t have to think about it ever again after this." 

 

Tom liked the matter of fact reasoning. With a grimace he looked at Mark and nodded, and then, not trying to think about it too much, hooked his fingers through the elastic of his boxers and peeled them off, careful over his oversensitive dick. Mark reached to help Tom as his boxers got to his shins, and Tom flinched as his friends hand brushed against his calf. This was only his _calf_. Tom wondered desperately how he was going to get through this. The shorter man then took the offending piece of clothing and promptly threw them away from himself, thinking out of sight, out of mind.

 

Now, both of the men were naked, staring at each other and continuing to mentally prepare for the task ahead. 

 

"You’re clean, right?" Mark tried his best to sound professional, pointedly not looking at Tom’s spent cock or the gleam of semen on his lower abdomen and straight into the eyes of the man he was about to have sex with. 

 

"Yeah I'm clean, I'm clean. Get this shit off of me and let's get this started." Tom shifted uncomfortably as he leaned back on his elbows. 

 

Mark smiled tightly again, reaching over slowly so Tom could see each of his moments, and started to gather the cum on his hands. He tried to not think about what he was doing too much as he swiped his fingers steadily over Tom’s tensed abdomen. Mark thought upon how easier it would be for them if Tom was trembling out of arousal, and not the primal fear of your best friend being forced to rape you.

 

Mark looked up at Tom again; his semen on his fingers, and cleared his throat. "I - uh... I'm gunna-"

 

"You don't have to explain to me how gay sex works," Tom interrupted, the words tumbling out impatiently, probably a little too harsh then he would have liked to have been in such a delicate and awkward situation but damn he was scared and embarrassed as hell so he figured he had the right. Mark flinched at the word sex. "Just do it." 

 

Mark got onto his knees from his crouched position and guided Tom’s legs open. From above, Tom closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady. He was hyper aware of every single one of his cells screaming to fight or flight or whatever to get away from the very male, very best friend figure crouched in front of him in-between his legs and very exposed genitalia.  

 

The bassist rubbed Tom’s inner thighs, continuing to try and loosen his friend up as well as getting him used to his touch down there. 

 

"Okay, Tom I'm going to touch you now." Mark warned him 

 

Without any more preambles, he dipped an index finger through the makeshift lube and smeared it around his hole, a place where no hand has gone before. 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Tom whispered as everything started to get too real. Mark replied with an unending stream of whispered I'm sorry's.

 

Tom grunted in surprise when Mark slipped a finger inside him. Mark wiggled it around, not really knowing what to do at such an awkward angle. 

 

"Maybe you should turn over," Mark murmured, half to himself.

 

Tom let out a small whine of terror, but then complied, just wanting to get it over with, and flipped himself around, his legs scooting off of the couch so only his upper half lay on the futon sofa. He tried not to feel as exposed as he knew he was. 

 

Mark decided faster was better when loosening Tom up and swiftly added another finger as Tom clenched around him in pain. 

 

"Mm sorry" Mark said quietly again, using the back of his other hand to rub Tom’s outer thigh, as the palm was covered in cum.

 

The older man continued to scissor his fingers, trying to prep his friend as much as he could with the little gay porn knowledge he had. 

 

"I'm good… common – please, Mark." Tom’s voiced sounded pained, and very not ready to continue. 

 

"Okay..." Mark said, unconvinced. He removed his fingers and glanced down between the rest of the semen on his hand and his not so interested cock. 

 

He grasped his dick in his hand and attempted to revive it, using Tom’s cum and sliding it over his head all the way to the base. He gave the base a squeeze and it began to fatten, thankfully. Thinking fuck it, this is hard enough, Mark gently grabbed Tom’s hips and scooted forward. 

 

As the tip of Mark’s dick wetly glazed the back of Tom’s thigh, Tom froze, a rush of panic rose above him and he wanted to bolt. 

 

"I'm just going to go right now," Mark said, realizing how freaked out his friend was and trying to stay calm for him. "Relax, Tom, please." 

 

Tom tried, and failed, to hold back the tremors as Mark lined himself up, taking a second to marvel at the fact that he was still hard, probably adrenaline, and pushed the head of his dick into Tom. Mark looked in wonder as Tom slowly gave to the head of his cock. 

 

Tom let out a little squeal, fuck dignity. That wasn't a dick in his ass it was a hose. 

 

"Please Mark really I can't do this," Tom’s voice shook, panic overrunning him. The walls started to close around him, his heart racing and adrenaline starting to make him dissociate.

 

"We have to baby." Mark’s heart broke for the man underneath him. Mark cringed inside when he realized what he said. "Just shhhh.... I'll wait."

 

Tom ignored Mark’s soft voice and pet name. A few moments passed by with just Tom’s heavy breathing filling the air, trying to bring himself back into reality before he had a full blown panic attack. Then, Finally, Mark felt Tom relax underneath him. 

 

"That’d a boy Delonge." the older man said as he slowly sunk in deeper. “Keep relaxing,” He offered up, stroking his hands along the sides of Tom’s bare body. He couldn't deny the surprising pleasure that he got from Tom’s body, his face growing slack as Tom’s insides spazmed around the foreign object in his ass. He was mindful enough to keep his moans swallowed down as Tom breathed painfully and unhappy gasps and keens slipped from him.

 

Mark was going as slow as he could think to go when all the blood started truly rushing from his brain to his groin, and couldn't help but stutter forward on the last inch, his hips suddenly digging into Tom’s ass.

 

"Fuck…! Fuck you Mark!” " Tom’s voice was raspy. And not the sexy, fucked raspy but the in kind-of-my-first-time-with-a-dick-up-my-ass-and-you-didn't-go-slow-enough-and-it-fucking-hurts. Tom felt like he was going to be sick.

 

"God I'm so sorry," Mark managed to get out, ripping his brain from thinking about the vice grip that clenched his cock to his best friend almost writhing in pain under him. Tom whined and shook his head, hoping to clear the pain.

 

"Fuck Tom I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mark apologized again, feeling hopeless. 

 

"-S whatever... just wait a while" Tom spoke through his teeth. 

 

"Is this okay?" he asked, draping himself over the younger man, wanting to do anything that might comfort of distract Tom from the situation he was in.

 

"Yeah, like sure you can butt-fuck me but putting your sweaty chest on my back is where I draw the line." Tom tried to joke, then grimaced as he accidentally shifted Mark’s cock in his ass. 

 

"Hmmmmm" Mark hummed, not able to make much of conversation as his dick twitched inside of his best friend.

 

 Tom tried to think of other things as Mark’s dick filled him up like nothing he's had before. Tom was surprised at how calm he was continuing to hold himself in the position he was in – his best friend taking his ass virginity by gunpoint and, going by the fattening dick in his ass, Mark was not necessarily turned off from the whole situation. Which once Tom thought about it, could possibly make things complicated in the very near future. In the time they stood silent and still, small shifts in either of the two men began to spark something low and hot and guilty in the gut of Tom.

 

Mark’s hands trailed along Tom’s chest absentmindedly, and the guitarist let out a quiet gasp as Mark’s hands brushed over his nipples. Tom swallowed; he really wanted Mark to do that again, but on the other hand he's really not supposed to be enjoying forced sex with his best friend.

 

"Mark" he said breathlessly, swallowing again as if he could swallow back the arousal that warmed from his groin and started to creep through his body. "Please d-don't-" 

 

"’M not going to move until you're ready" Mark mumbled against Tom’s shoulder blade, misinterpreting Toms plea, although he already couldn't help himself with a continuous subtle twitch of the hips. 

 

Tom didn't want to cum again. He didn't want to enjoy this. He didn't want to let Mark know that he was enjoying this. Feeling like sick shit, he dropped his head to the ugly futon and tried to ignore the hot breath that puffed out of Mark’s mouth. 

 

"How you feelin' baby," Mark asked thickly, probably just out of habit from everyone else he's fucked, but it twisted something in Tom’s gut and made him groan. 

 

"Oh… my god" Tom could feel his dick unmistakably filling out once more, now there was no denying to himself how turned on he felt. 

 

Mark took the moan as an encouragement a wave of arousal making him hum contentedly and his dick twitch from inside of Tom. "You feel pretty good to me," Mark panted out, "Hmm? Is this okay Tom?" 

 

Tom swallowed another moan before it bubbled out of his throat. He could feel himself flushing red and squirmed from where he was, trapped underneath the hot skin that was Mark. He could understand if Mark was able to get like this because he was fantasizing about some chick he got with during the last tour... but Mark saying his name... Tom felt overwhelmed, his skin too tight.

 

"I'm... oh- fuck... Mark, please." 

 

"Does it still hurt?" Mark sounded concerned, pausing his twitching hips and lifting his head from Tom’s back as his cloud of arousal blew away with the panicked thought that he could still be really fucking hurting his friend. 

 

"Ooohhhhh god Mark... no," Tom said quietly, tightly; trying not to betray how good it felt to have Mark on his back. "It- it's fine" 

 

"Hmm," Mark commented, "You know it seems you're kind of enjoying this if I'm not mistaken." He said while he settled his head back down onto Tom’s back. 

 

"Mark," Tom gasped out, embarrassment rolling off of him in waves of heat as he grew even redder, this time he could feel it on the skin of his chest, hot on his ears. 

 

"Oh... you do enjoy it!" Mark continued, teasingly. Tom didn't think he could get any flustered and embarrassed. He wanted to sink into the ground but also… he really didn’t want to be anywhere else except under a one Mark Hoppus right now. 

 

"Oh it's alright... I know I'm a pretty damn sexy guy" Mark joked, his hands skirting around Tom’s lower abdomen, never, to Tom’s annoyance, getting close what he really wanted touched right now. Okay, maybe he wouldn’t mind not being under Mark Hoppus. Someone who actually gave him what he craved without teasing would probably be better. Or even just himself with his right hand would be okay by now, anything to stop how restless and downright horny he was feeling.

 

“Please…” Tom whined quietly as a response, growing impatient and squirming below Mark in an attempt to get any friction. 

 

"So then is this okay?" Mark said lowly, now really starting to churn his hips, letting his dick only move slightly out of Tom before back in. 

 

"Please ...Mark." Toms eyes squeezed together as he felt himself start to sweat.

 

"That’s the only two words you seem to know" Mark replied with a smirk, continuing to shallowly fuck Tom. 

 

With every thrust Mark gave, an answering whine could be heard escaping Tom’s lips. Tom needed more, he was growing restless from the lack of control he had over the situation. Arching his back, Mark slid deeper. 

 

Tom let out a strangled yell as something in his ass made his untouched dick twitch and drool on the couch. 

 

"Did I hit your prostate? Hm maybe I should stop then, before things get out of hand." Mark mused, driving once more into Tom and then just staying there, enjoying how Tom’s back flexed with frustration at the stopped motion.

 

"Don’t make me..." Tom panted, hips searching for friction and finding the couch. "Beg..." 

 

"Ah-ah Tom, let me do this for you.” Mark said coyly, a smirk playing on his lips. “Stop humping that damn couch and let me take care of you."

 

So Tom piled up his dwindling self-control and stopped moving, desperate for Mark to fulfill his promise. Tom could feel Mark smiling against his back. Mark peppered kisses up from his shoulder blade to the nape of his neck. Burrowing his face into the juncture of shoulder and neck, Mark breathed in deeply and rolled his hips once. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

"Fucckk..." Tom had the air shoved out of him. Mark continued to roll his hips, but with longer strokes then before. Mark’s breath on his back picked up again, as did Tom’s on the couch that he was now face first on. 

 

"Mmmm Tom..." Mark said, continuing the slow torturous movement of his hips. "Never thought anything could feel this good," He began mouthing Tom’s neck. “So good for me Tommy…”

 

Tom whined at in the back of his throat, his dick feeling like it's going to explode. He made a movement with his hand as if he was going to jack himself off to completion, feeling impatient. 

 

Mark caught his hand before it could even get close to his dick. "Uh-huh Tom" he laced his fingers into the reaching hand. "I told you," another thrust. "I'm. Doing. All. The. Work." he punctuated each word with a rolling of the hips. 

 

Mark’s other hand that wasn't holding Tom’s trailed from Tom’s chest to his lower abdomen. 

 

"Almost like I can feel myself there." he commented. 

 

"Ngh.... Mark..." Tom moaned. 

 

Mark replied by returning to mouth at Tom’s neck, but this time there was an urgency that picked up when it came to the movement of his hips. 

 

"Ahhh, God... So good around me Tom," Mark grunted, trying now to get as deep as possible into the man beneath him.

 

"Mark, please touch me," Tom almost sobbed now, so damn close. 

 

Mark said nothing, continuing his thrusts and losing himself in the gripping of Tom when he pulled out. "It’s like you always wanted me here" Mark panted out. "Always inside you, right here," Another thrust that moved Tom’s face across the couch. "Always squirming underneath me, so fucking perfect." 

 

Tom’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth gaped open. 

 

Mark began growing desperate, his thrusts picking up with him grunting into Tom’s back.

 

“Such a good boy Tom.” Mark huffed out, his hand that held Tom’s clenching above them on the couch. “So good for me, so beautiful.. Taking me so well.” He continued.

 

“Oh god…” Tom moaned out, “Oh god, oh god Mark,” Tom could feel it building inside him, hot and boiling. “Im… gunna cum.” He managed to get out.

 

“Yeah, go ahead tom,” Mark's mouth sloppily continued to deliver intervals of opened mouth kisses and small scrapes of his teeth to the juncture of Tom's neck and shoulder. “Go ahead and lose it. I got you…” Mark's thumb on his hand that was gripping Tom's began to rub loving, careful circles on the guitarists hand, so different from the rough motion that continuously pushed Tom's face back and forth against the scratchy fouton.

 

“I’ve got you.” Mark repeated breathily into Toms ear.

 

It was all overwhelming for Tom. His breath picked up even faster and he tensed as he boiled over, his hips jerking erratically as he let out an incoherent groan that sounded almost like Mark's name. His dick twitched out load after load as he came seemingly endlessly, his dick remaining untouched as it dribbled the last bit of release onto the ground. Tom's head swam and he felt spent beyond belief, his brain staggering to a complete halt as all he could process was Mark still moving above him.

 

“So fucking hot,” Mark rambled mindlessly, his thrusts growing erratic and almost violent. “Jesus Christ… Ah-h,” Two more thrusts and Mark forced himself the deepest he could go, his dick emptying inside him.

 

Tom could feel Mark's cock in him twitch and empty with every hot spurt inside him. He shuddered at the feeling as Mark grew loose and limp above him, effectively smashing Tom into the couch below him. Tom didn’t care. A smile flickered across his lips as he lay, completely sated, and listened to the heavy breathing of the man above him.

 

As they both waited to come down from their high, Mark’s hand that was still underneath across Toms lower body tightened around Tom, bringing the younger man closer to Mark. Tom could feel a closed mouth kiss to his cheek.

 

"Well, at least we aren't dead."


End file.
